snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jake Upstead
Jake Dale Upstead (born Jacob Jakers Dale Blackly-Upstead) was born 31st August 2056 in Camden, London. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Jake graduated with the class of 2074 and is currently employed as a Hit Wizard with the British Ministry of Magic, and a part-time private tutor. He lives with his partner, Becca Parker, and their twin daughters, Xanthe Nemesis Upstead and Pax Calypso Upstead (b. 1st April 2088). Jake's patronus is a maine coon and his boggart takes the form of Samuel Huxley/Remi Devereaux. He is also a registered animagus and can transform into a tabby cat. Personality and Key Characteristics Throughout his life, and especially during his time at Hogwarts, Jake has always had some trouble fitting in. He has a tendency to act rashly and impulsively as a result of his quick temper. This, when coupled with his penchant for not knowing when to shut up, meant that Jake got himself into trouble an inordinate number of times. Since leaving Hogwarts, Jake has managed to learn more restraint in this respect. However, his tendency for self-destruction and needless overreactions in the face of the adversity is proving more difficult to unlearn. Jake was always a highly intelligent student, but this was often overshadowed by his erratic behaviour, and occasional episodes of hysteria. As a teenager, Jake would subconsciously seek out situations or act in a way that would get him into trouble, or intentionally make the situation worse for himself if he could, thanks to self-destructive tendencies. Because of this, many of his professors had very little patience for him, causing Jake embrace the label of 'problem child' and intentionally live up to it. Eventually, in Jake's final year at Hogwarts, Professor Ethan Truebridge helped him to learn about self-preservation and gradually build this skill which has improved his life significantly (though he still has the occasional monumental relapse). To this day, Jake is aware that this was an important turning point in his life, and owes his past professor a great deal. Jake has a formal diagnosis of Aspergers Syndrome. This probably contributes to a few of his issues, but instead of using it as an excuse and explanation for his wrongdoings like he would when he was younger, Jake is working hard to try to overcome some of the problems it poses as much as he can. This is always possible, and when it is possible it is never easy. Jake still has issues with socialising and understanding that right and wrong is not always quite as simple as his personal moral compass would suggest. People will always confuse him, but shutting himself away from them has not helped him to understand them any better, as he is now learning. It takes a lot for Jake to even consider putting his trust in someone. In huge contrast to the gobby, argumentative little pain in the backside he was at school, Jake is now much more quiet and tries to think through things before saying or doing them. However, it is difficult to remember to always do this, and sometimes he forgets and says something without thinking, or despite thinking through a situation, he still ends up doing or saying completely the wrong thing. But, as Jake likes to point out, nobody is perfect and nobody should try to be. Because of his tendency to say and do the wrong thing, Jake finds himself on people's "bad side" more often than he would like, though when he realises this, he tries to rectify the situation if possible. Jake can be very sweet and charming, but it always works out that not many people get to see this side of him. Jake is also dyslexic and this, along with his pre-Hogwarts education being handled poorly, affected his progress at school. Once these problems were identified, his reading improved and he found a love of books. Jake is actually highly intelligent, but various his various issues and many disruptions in his life meant that school was very difficult and he had to work extremely hard to achieve the grades that he did. History Pre-Life and Early Life Pre-Hogwarts Hogwarts First Year hogwarts letter, joining hogwarts, sorting, joining quidditch, dealing with bullies, meeting cam, meeting reese, meeting professor morgan, meeting professor kazimeriz, meeting professor truebridge, meeting the ghosts and developing a friendship with moaning mytle Second Year running away and sleeping rough, found by police and taken to live with his dad and step family. hogwarts: flooding castle, meeting professor lawson, being featured in aparecium, his first 'girlfriend', detention, general troublemaking, week spent in st. mungos Third Year various temporary guardians, foster care, rock climbing with truebridge.hogwarts: being possessed. foster mother got engaged and Jake got adopted by them. Jake spends some time at St. Mungo's after finding out he attacked lawson and was probably behind some of the other dodgy stuff Fourth Year fight club, remi shenanigans, birth of Ava just before summer. more time at st mungos maybe? (need to check) Fifth Year behavioural problems became more pronounced at home. jealous of his little sister. often attempted running away. struggled with mental health. fell out with tibi who transferred to beauxbatons. reluctantly returned to hogwarts despite having no desire to be there as his parents and best friend would not be there. struggled with being tempted by the ideas of dark magic/power, had a detention with kingsley that started to turn that around. decided to put all of his focus into his schoolwork and improving spellwork (which he had always been notoriously bad at). achieved 12 OWLs. 11 Os and one E. Sixth Year further issues with behavioural and emotional problems, minor breakdown before school. attends hogwarts for first few weeks of 6th year but leaves to be homeschooled after quidditch is cancelled and students from other schools converge on hogwarts. spends the year as Kazimeriz's apprentice. speech therapy, grew taller and stronger, came to terms with dyslexia and found ways to cope, discovered a love of reading for fun. given advanced tutoring in magical theory and spellwork. Gained more confidence. Seventh Year much more emotionally settled, returns to school clearly feeling better after a much needed year off from hogwarts, though remaining inquisitive and often in trouble. ikenna gevrik things. NEWTs cancelled, Jake quite unhappy with this. Duel with the headmaster for fun, being a boyfriend to Neptune bott Superlatives - All Years Ghosts' Favourite - First Year (Term 21) Aparecium Star - Second Year (Term 22) Most Likely to Break Out of Azkaban - Second Year (Term 22) Most Likely to Play Professional Quidditch - Third Year (Term 23) Most Likely to Have Their Own Reality TV Show - Fourth Year (Term 24) Ikenna Gevrik's Biggest Fan! - Seventh Year (Term 27) 7th Year Legacy - Seventh Year (Term 27) Quidditch Hufflepuff Quidditch 2067-2068 first year on team words Hufflepuff Team Miranda BelCanto (Luna Laufghudd) Vanessa Corbette (RachieRu) Emalyn N. Daniels (SnitCHchASER) Dominic N. Denton (PhoenixRising) Tucker Hart (Katieluff) Kaitlynn Hayman (purple•myst) Kaika I. Lockhart - Captain (Lockhartian) Melanie Lockhart (Lindzers) John Mosier (Harry174) Jakers Upstead (Felixir) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw wins (175-30) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches no snitches) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (210-10) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Hufflepuff Quidditch 2068-2069 second year on team words Hufflepuff Team Cyrus P. Andrus (ZDARDSKY) Miranda BelCanto (Luna Laufghudd) Emalyn N. Daniels (SnitCHchASER) Dominic N. Denton (PhoenixRising) Kaika I. Lockhart - Captain (Lockhartian) Melanie F. Lockhart (Lindzers) Jakers Upstead (Felixir) Sarah J. Winchester (Harry174) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (0-0) (Gryffindor forced to forfeit due to lack of players, nobody gets to play) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (200-50) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Hufflepuff Quidditch 2069-2070 third year on team words Hufflepuff Team Miranda BelCanto (Luna Laufghudd) Dominic N. Denton (PhoenixRising) Torin Kane (Squishy) Cedric N. Leone (Wenzlebug) Kita Lewis (hermionesclone) Kaika I. Lockhart - Captain (Lockhartian) Melanie F. Lockhart (Lindzers) Ryder Montgomery (purple•myst) Brody Summers (RachieRu) Jakers Upstead (Felixir) Sarah J. Winchester (Harry174) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (170-40) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (180-50) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Hufflepuff Quidditch 2070-2071 fourth year on team words Hufflepuff Team Miranda BelCanto - Captain (Luna Laufghudd) Lorelai Bristol (Shanners) Emalyn Daniels (SnitchCHASER) Torin K. Kane (Squishy) Kita Lewis (hermionesclone) Melanie Lockhart (Lindzers) Esmerelda N. Losey (Sirius_Padfoot) Ryder Montgomery (purple•myst) Kaytone Potter-Evans (Kaytone) Aaron Rose (PhoenixRising) Michelle J. Stefko (b_stewart) Jakers D. Upstead (Felixir) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff wins (180-50) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (185-40) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 1 snitch) Hufflepuff Quidditch 2071-2072 fifth year on team words Hufflepuff Team Miranda C. BelCanto - Captain (Luna Laufghudd) Melissa Bellator (Ron/Hermione4eva) Kaytone P. Evans (Kaytone) Melanie Lockhart (Lindzers) Treyen S. Lockhart (Lockhartian) Michelle J. Stefko (b_stewart) Jakers D. Upstead '''(Felixir) ''Reserves'' Simon Leonarder De Simpson (Harry174) Eloise Greenstone (Nymphadora_Moody) Torin Kane (Squishy) Cedric N. Leone (Wenzlebug) '''Game Results Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (190-0) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Hufflepuff vs Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (200-30) (Jake did not play) Hufflepuff Quidditch 2073-2074 final year on team words Hufflepuff Team Kaia Barnard (Shanners) Rene Cullen (lilithpotter) Simon De Simpson (Harry174) Cedric N. Leone (Wenzlebug) Melanie Lockhart - Captain (Lindzers) Treyen S. Lockhart (Lockhartian) Kaitlynnh Mae (D.A Forever) Jakers D. Morgan (Felixir) Kay Potter-Evans (Kaytone) Isobel VonHue (EmilyMalfoy) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (180-10) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff wins (175-10) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw wins (190-20) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches no snitches) Post-Hogwarts left hogwarts, dragons, neptune breaks up with him via letter, at first reluctant/worried about going into the big bad word alone and went on tour with his dad & a band whilst attending night classes for a course in wandlore. couldn't hack the lifestyle, switched to a joint honours course in history of magic and defence against the dark arts and went to live on campus. completed degree after four years (needed to retake a year), cut himself off from almost everyone he knew during school. briefly worked as a basic tutor for a few young wizarding kids (usually kids of his university tutors, or people they recomended him to) with learning and emotional/behavioural difficulties who weren't ready for wizarding school, working with them on theoretical lesson stuff and preparing for what wizarding school might be like auror training, applying to be auror, joining ministry as hit wizard. disillusioned about life in the MLE, applied to go back to university Relationships adoptive family mother - ili father - marcus little sister - ava friends 'old' family birth mother - brooke birth father - heath half brother - dale step sister - reese half brothers - cole and dexter (twins)